Home
by ToukoWhite16
Summary: This is a story about the 7 sins child being teleported somewhere far from there home and being lost in this place called fairy tail which the children have never herd of
1. Fairy Tail

With the seven deadly sins 

It was a beautiful day with the sins they were gonna leave their children in the fairy king forest so they could go on a mission. 

"Bye kids please be careful don't destroy anything and Harley please don't be pushy with your brother also Elaine please remember to-" Diane was interrupted by Elaine "ya ya give Dilen his shrinking medicine" Elaine smiles knowing what Diane was gonna say, Diane smiled and waved goodbye while dragging king with her since he was to clinging of his own child.

Once the sins left, they went to do the mission it was said that this mysterious man was stealing and killing people for money and it was said that this man was looking for the seven deadly sins for a specific reason but the holy knights we're unsure why they were looking for the seven deadly sins.

When the sins found the man they started to fight the enemy that seemed a little easy for them, they were able to beat the criminal that had to be found instantly the grizzly sin then spoke up and said to the group "what was his purpose just to find us, if he is just gonna get captured from us?".

the criminal started to smirk and that's when he spoke"I hope you never see your children again cause this will be your last" the criminal started to laugh like a maniac for what he did.

The captain of the seven deadly sins seem to hesitate a bit but kept his composure and responded back "you have no group members so there is no way you could do anything at this rate".

The wanted criminal laughed and responded back "that's because I kept them hidden, right now they should be where your little children are they will teleport them in a faraway place where you can't find them" the criminal starts to laugh once again.

The sins were petrified but kept their composure just in case. They took the criminal to the castle and gave it to one of the holy knights.

Then the sins went were Elaine the holy maiden of the fountain of youth was taking care of the children, When they got there they saw Elaine on the ground hurt and petrified with tears in her eyes from what she saw.

Ban ran toward her and started to get angry. Elizabeth went toward ban and healed Elaine 

"She'll be fine she just needs to rest up a bit, we should probably find information were the kids are for now".

"She's right, let's look for info separately and if we find anything lets all group together in the boar hat and go to where the children are together," Meliodas said

With the fairy tail guild

"Luke did you eat my last snack?" Nashi said upset, Luke looks at his sister and nods his head no quickly so he wouldn't get hurt. Nashi sighs and starts to search for the person who might have eaten her snack.

Then Nashi heard a small giggle that came from someone that she didn't recognize, Nashi turned around to see 5 children that were the same age as her floating on top of a large pillow it was a light green color pillow-like one of the seven deadly sins chastiefol the grizzly sin, sloth. 

The 5 children were giggling and started to eat Nashi snack "HEY THAT'S MY SNACK, YOU MORONS!!!!" The whole guild turned around to see Nashi screaming at the 5 children and we're surprised to see the 5 children in the guild without noticing them.

Master Makarov walked toward Nashi and spoke to the 5 children "who are you children and how did you get in the guild without getting noticed?"

"Too many questions let's just say that we got bribed then teleported here for a yummy snack and by the way, my name is Bennett I'm a bandit, this girl next to me is Harley she's a fairy princess, the Boy next to her is Dilen the prince of giants, the boy that looks serious is Exavier, The girl that's hiding behind us is Eli she's really shy she's also the demon princess, also for the small blond boy I really like your keys there really shiny I wonder how much I can get this for" Luke looks for his keys and sees Bennett wiggling them around "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS THOSE WE'RE A GIFT FROM MOM!!!!"

Bennett looks at Luke and so does the other 4 they look down and remember about their parents. The 5 children stayed quiet until Makarov spoke to the children "where are your parents?"

The 5 of them didn't respond until one started to sniffle and cry it was king son, his son was always so sensitive like his father but never was strong like his mother "o-our p-parents...".

"Wahhh!! I just remembered something Dilen Did you take your medicine this morning?!?!?" Dilen sister said breaking the sad moment and starts to get afraid of what might happen, Dilen stopped crying and tried to think if he did or not and was afraid to say it and went silent "WHAT!!!!" Harley was shocked and flew away with everyone and went to the forest.

"HEY, YOU MORONS I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GO, COME BACK HERE" Nashi screamed in fury and followed them while Luke was crying that his golden keys were stolen but he didn't notice that his golden keys were back in his pouch again.

At the forest 

"Dilen you should have told us this earlier or else we would have gotten into more trouble into explaining what might happen" Harley was upset with her brother for not saying anything until Exavier said "hey guys you do realize we have no clothes for Dilen in his giant form right, " he said seriously making the others realize it.

Nashi runs were the five children are and screams on the top of her lungs "COME BACK HERE YOU MORONS, YOU GUYS OWE ME ANOTHER SNACK CAUSE YOU ATE MINE!!!!".

"great now we have 2 problems to deal with, I'll distract her while you guys run for it okay" the 4 of them didn't listen and stayed by Bennett side "we're not leaving besides our parents are probably gonna find us sooner or later so we have to stick together, also I just remembered that mom thought me a spell on how to turn him back into his giant form and since Dilen didn't take the medicine earlier and bumped into the mushrooms he can turn back into his giant form with his clothing I think since I sprinkled it with the mushroom spoors," Exavier said calmly "You should have mentioned this earlier idiot!!!!" Bennett said mad at the late news and decided to snatch Nashi's power so he can beat up Exavier "what's happening to me?".

"Hey what did you guys do to me?" Nashi said mad that her body is feeling week "that's what you get for trying to follow us you fool" Nashi started to get angrier but master Makarov went in front of her and spoke, "who are you and tell us what you did to one of my family?".

Exavier sighed "will respond, besides there is nowhere we could go either way" the 4 of them looked shocked at Exavier but realized that he was right.

Dilen started to grow slowly bigger in his human form and revert to his giant form and Exavier used absolute cancel to make his clothing bigger until he stopped growing in and turned into his giant form Nashi and Makarov, we're both shocked to see Dilen in his giant form. 

Then the whole fairy tail gang came to see if Makarov and Nashi we're okay but didn't expect to see Dilen in his giant form "master are you okay? how did that small child turn into a giant out of nowhere?" Mira said worriedly.

"whaaa please don't hurt me, this is my original form, I used to take medicines so I could stay small but now that I don't have any medicine I stay in this form," Dilen said afraid for his life.

"Alright how about this will take care of you since you probably don't have anywhere to go Lucy and Natsu why don't you take care of Harley, gray and Juvia can take care of Eli, Laxus and Mira can take care of Exavier, Erza and Jella can take care of Bennett hmmm for Dilen let's see..." Makarov was thinking of who to leave Dilen with since he is now a giant, everyone in fairy tail wasn't sure if they can take care of Dilen in his normal giant form.

"...I won't let you separate me from my brother" Makarov looked at Harley shocked to think that Dilen was Harley little sister "I've changed my mind Harley will go with Lissana and Bickslow and Dilen with Natsu and Lucy since we need to hide Dilen somewhere far so the citizens don't get scared"

Master replied the whole guild agreed but Harley didn't and was very upset "alright for the meantime let's get them settled down to your home" master said making the 5 children go to their home and make them comfortable "aye sir" the whole guild said 


	2. Comfortable

**Exavier **

I got a little bored and noticed that everyone was leaving the places they needed to go to. I looked at Mrs.Mira and see 2 of her children mark and Liz, they both introduced themselves and seemed like a good family.

I put my hands in my pocket making my hands a bit warm since it was kind of cold until I feel something in my pocket I took it out and look at it carefully and recognize what it was, it was Dilen pill I remembered grabbing it secretly since I thought we might go somewhere outside.

While walking to Mira's home I see Bennett stealing without anybody noticing except the parent's children that were gonna care for him they noticed and hit him on the head and returned the items.

I went towards Bennett and told him to bring the items which I wrote down on and if he sees any of our friends I told him to tell them to get the ingredients we need for Dilen so he can shrink to human size even though I have 1 pill it's still not enough to last for a while until we find our parents or them coming here searching for us.

I look at Mrs.Mira and asked her if she can give me directions to where Dilen might be and she did while going there Bennett came on time with the ingredients and we decided to do it at Dillen's place.

**Dilen Pov**

'I can't believe I'm far away from home, I wish I was with mom and dad they would know what to do' I look around and see a small house I stay behind the house because I don't want people to see me. Until exavier popped out in front of me 'I wonder how he found me'.

"Dilen I forgot to mention this a while back, but I was able to learn the recipe for you to shrink to human size again. I have 1 that I got from Bennett mom and I only made 1 more so far but I need more ingredients which Bennett and The others are getting so please wait for a little longer, ill be back with more so here take this, for now, okay, see yeah later"

Xavier gives me the pill and leaves again without me noticing, he probably went back with the people that would take us in for now. I look at the medicine and swallow it and turn back to human size. While turning back to the human size I saw the people that were gonna be caring for me kind of shocked. I really didn't understand why but I just thought it was just normal thats all.

**Lucy**

I look at Dilen and see him shrink to human size just like gramps 'that's weird I thought they said he was unable to shrink to human size because of a pill that he didn't have. I wonder if there was an antidote around magnolia or something.

"Since your small now would you like to go inside and eat the food I made, oh but before that, I need to give you clothes since you shrank into your human form," I said while wondering if he wanted to come and eat with us and is able to put Lucks clothes for the time being " is their meat because I'm not allowed to have any meat I'm only allowed to eat veggies," Dilen said trying to make a claim about what he can or can't eat I.

I look at him for a while and smiled reassuringly " I'll make good vegetarian food, while you wait why don't you change into Lukes's clothes for now and if you ever feel like turning back into your giant form you can go outside and change okay, and Luke would you mind taking him in your room and find clothes that would fit him thanks" Dilen nodded in approval and left with Luke to find clothing that would fit him.

I decided to make something vegetarian like food since Dilen can't eat meat as much. while waiting for Dilen to come down and eat I see Nashi and Natsu eating quickly as if their life depended on it.

I look at Dilen and noticed that he is the healthiest person I have ever met. And prefer just vegetables and fruits when we all finished eating I picked up the plate and washed them once I was done I went toward Dilen to ask some questions "hey dilen I have a question, where exactly is your parents aren't they gonna be worried finding out that your not home".

Dilen tenses up but then calms down "I'm unsure where my parents are since they decided to take a job somewhere and they might be worried right about now"

"I have an idea, how about we go together and got to the place you came from, but before that Dilen where exactly are you from?" I asked hoping he would tell me where he came from.

**Dilen**

I can't tell her that I'm from the fairy king forest but maybe I could tell her where Mrs. Elizabeth kingdom is and maybe find the boar hat there since that's where Eli parents work part time in with Meliodas and Elizabeth "the place I came from is the kingdom of lioness".

Mrs. Lucy looked at me and started to think where it might be "if I remember correctly there was a quest to take out these people called the seven deadly sins in Liones but the person decided to take down the quest because it was taken care of, but they then decided to make a new quest saying to defeat preturgatory monsters that are on the loose around liones or other places we could help out with and I think it would be a piece of cake" Mrs.lucy said thinking about the quest. 

I look at Mrs.lucy thinking that she might have the wrong idea of how easy it might be defeating the preturgatory demons, but I sigh in relief, it could be difficult but I'm unsure if Mrs.Lucy or the whole guild is strong enough since our parents haven't told us about the purgatory monster are strong or not, and if they are strong then I'm kinda have no idea what might happen.

"Let's have this conversation next time but right now it's getting late so you can sleep in Luke's room alright," Mrs.lucy said trying to cheer me up from today.

**Juvia**

Juvia saw Eli upset and crying on the couch Juvia went toward Eli and decided to comfort her and cheer her up "Eli you must really miss your parents a lot Juvia hopes we could meet them someday and you know what they must be happy that you're finally safe".

Juvia looks at her and see s her cheer up a bit "Mrs.juvia do you think will see our parents soon" Eli said hoping to see her parents "we will find your parents, but for now lets rest and sleep it's getting late now" Juvia tells her hoping that she would "alright, but I have a question, is it alright if Harley and Dilen could stay together there brother and sister and Dilen might be crying in his sleep right now and wishes to see his sister" Juvia looks at Eli and started thinking on how to respond until Juvia got an idea "Juvia is sure Dilen will be fine he will meet his sister tomorrow in the guild or at home anyway, and also lucy can' take in Dilen sister because she has to cook food for her and her family they eat a lot as well"

Eli looks at me and tries to understand the situation and took the blanket that Juvia gave her, so she could sleep with Silvia for the night.

**Bennett **

I went outside since seeing the people in this house are all creepy and had too much of a serious face and I didn't really fit in their lifestyle but I wonder how mom and dad are doing they would be upset right about now.

Whenever I did something wrong mom would be serious sometimes, but my dad would just slack it off and pretend nothing is wrong.

I wish I could see them again, I hear someone opening the door and see jellal come out and sit beside me looking up at the sky then looking back towards me "Bennett why aren't you inside with everyone, you know Erza was getting worried and I had to tell her that I was going outside to search for you if something had happened".

I look at jellal then down "that's a lie she was probably worried that I might have stolen something from her stuff" jellal looked at me and shook his head "I don't think she would be that much worried about her stuff besides all she mostly cares about is if you are safe or not".

I looked at him surprised and happy "and when did you learn how to steal stuff anyway?" He looked at me surprised that I could steal without being noticed by anyone "I'm not sure where I picked it up I really hated stealing and whenever I reach out my hand wishing I could have it, I would have it in my hands in an instant and then I would feel guilty about it would disappear where it belonged, and I was worried that mom and dad would hate me if I ever steal".

I looked and see jellal looking at me happily and started to pat my head "your a good kid I'll give you that much but its best to tell your parents besides they might understand your situation, but if they really do abandon you or don't accept you, I will be there for you alright"

I look at jellal and nodded my head happily as well, I hear someone opening the door and see Erza with blankets "I think right now it's best if we go to sleep now since it's getting late already" I look at Erza and went with her to the room so I could sleep in her son's room


	3. info

With the seven deadly sins

Meliodas POV

I and Elizabeth went to the kingdom of a lioness to see if there are any lead there and so far there has been none I look at Elizabeth and see her worried "Meliodas what would happen if the kids have no idea where they are and are lost in an unknown place!!!!".

I look at her and smile confidently "if they are I'm sure 1 of them would know what to do and how to survive in the wilderness" Elizabeth looks at me and hugs me I put my hand on her head to make her calm down and let her know everything will be fine well that's what I think I hope.

Searching for the kids seems difficult than I thought it would be it was easier finding the sins but it's difficult since teleporting the children was a new thing, for now, no one knows where they are I look at the castle and thought of an idea but I'm not sure if it will help.

I go to the dungeon and told the guards if the guy we stopped was here and of course it turns out he was at baste dungeon.

I look at Elizabeth and went under her dress upset that the criminal wasn't there Elizabeth went down as well and I got out of Elizabeth dress and saw her smile and she patted my head "I'm sure they are okay just like you said beside I'm pretty sure 1 of them found shelter".

With Merlin 

I was trying to search for info but it seemed like there was no luck at the moment the kingdom of Camelot seems to not know about what has happened with the kids lately I have talked about Arthur about it but he has no idea and while searching Escanor sort of went on a rampage that I had no choice but to put him inside the perfect cube outside of the castle.

I tried to find their specific location but it's hard to pinpoint it and the only option is we go to the specific place and see if that place has info the place that I'm mostly getting magic from Exavior is Fiore which seems like a good place to find the kids but it's difficult to know where they are exactly in Fiore. 

I went outside of the castle and saw Escanor and understood why he went on a rampage I teleported the extra glasses that I have saved for him and put it on him "Escanor I think I know where the kids are but their level is a bit week so I'm not fully sure where they are.

With Ban

I and Elaine went looking for info at bars and other places that might have attractions where people mostly go to but while searching it's been kind of hard lately it's annoying that they took the kids and that we have no clue where they are but it's also annoying that Diane has to comfort king or known as Harlequin, but he is such a fragile fairy king.

King looks at me dead in the eyes while I stay in my composure until his spears went towards me which I dodged quickly and of course king was very upset and didn't want to stop searching for the kids.

I'm taking a guess that he read my heart since I haven't said anything out loud at the moment so it really does matter at the moment I look at Elaine and see her eyes closed trying to read people's hearts and hear if they have gathered info on the children.

With Gowther 

I tried to gather everyone's memories in each village that were close by but there was no one that has seen or talked about the children.

"I guess will have to make do for now and see what we might come across later on but it's strange, what we're the bad guys intended purpose unless teleporting them was not the only plan that they had in mind could there be another reason as to why they teleported the kids to an unknown place".

And I wonder could they also have mystery books it could be useful for finding the kids, who know maybe it could come in handy someday. I went to the bookstore and bought some books that have something similar to our situation.

In the boar hat With hawk

"I can't believe the kids were taken but hey that also means more scraps for me right!!!" I smiled happily but then was interpreted with my ear being pulled "ow ow ow what's your deal meliodas, oh my poor ear" "please don't say that again hawk or else I'll roast you" meliodas said angrily with his puffy cheek.

I hear Elizabeth grab the side dish that Meliodas has made before coming to me, Elizabeth walk towards the man that has ordered it but she ended up tripping on nothing with the food "oh dear, not again" I go to where the food is and cleaned it up, we'll more than gabled it up "as always it still tastes bad"

Elizabeth stood up and apologized "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drop the food you ordered I am extremely sorry" ah poor Elizabeth at least I know she is still clumsy as always.

Three people come in the boar hat and it was none other than the three trouble makers Gilthunder, Griamor, and last but not least Howser just makes me sad that I am more powerful them and they are unable to defeat me since my combat class is 3,000 ( it's actually 30).

with King (Harlequin)

While traveling around and searching for the kids I read what Ban's heart was saying which sort of ticked me off I can't believe he thought of me as a weakling, but I guess it's true though I couldn't even protect Diane and now I couldn't even protect Dilen and Harley, Dammit I look at Diane and decided it's best if we split up and find more info since it seems guys we're looking at Diane and I didn't want men to look at her "ugh, what an awful place".

Diane looks at me and stares at my eyes looking at me as if wanting me to read her heart but before she told that I wasn't allowed to read her heart because she wishes privacy but sometimes she wishes for me to read her heart when necessary of course, so I read her heart "Harlequin can we leave its sort of uncomfortable to go to, every bar we go to, people start looking at me for no reason".

I nodded and left the bar with Diane "do you need anything, Diane?" she looks at me and thinks for a bit "is it alright if we could go somewhere else, there could be info on the children somewhere else how about we just go to food stalls or the park in a different city, please!".

I start to read her heart by accident, "I really hate the bars all the awful woman's kept on staring at my Harlequin" when she said "my" I blushed like a tomato.

Diane looked at me carefully and started to get the idea that I read her heart and got upset "Harlequin I told you before not to read my heart without my permission, you big meanie" she blushed while grabbing my arms and shaking me back and forth.

we get out of the bar and I look at the sun and see that it's about to go down soon I looked at Diane and see her still upset about the kids "Diane will find the children right?" she looks at me and seemed unsure but nodded her head hoping that we would be able to find them soon.

In the Fairy Tail guild with laxus

I was sitting on the couch watching the kids playing with there stuffed toys figure toys and then I see Mira with Exavior "Hey Luxus I was wondering if you could do me a favor for me would you mind watching over Exavior for me while I'm preparing the food." 

"Sure Mira I don't mind," I said happily meeting the kid that they found in the guild. Exavior looked at Mira and me and thought for a while "I have a question is there a way to remove the guild mark if you ever leave?" I look at Exavier and went towards him "you can remove the guild mark but you have to do the 3 fairy tail rules once you leave".

Exavior looked at me confused "what are the 3 fairy tail rules that we have to do when we leave" Mira looked at Exavior and I went toward him "we will all tell you when you are ready to leave the guild, okay" Mira told him smiling.


	4. Joining the guild

Exavier

I was talking to Mira about joining the guild since we could probably go on missions with them and see if we could find info about where our parents are but there is a chance that they will find us first but who knows it might be for the best but I also want to know why someone would teleport us here in fairy tail there must be a good reason as to why they sent us here "Mrs. Mira I have a few more questions to ask, by any chance does your guild fear strong aura that you hide and fight or are you guys hiding something that you don't want people, to get?".

Mrs. Mira looked at me and smiled "I have no clue" I fell down on the floor and looked at her surprised by her answer "I think these questions are best suited for the master himself beside it seems he knows more than I do but if you're talking about how strong the opponent is and if we're afraid then I'm sorry to say, but no one in the guild is afraid but if there is a strong opponent, then Natsu would be the first to fight them".

I looked at her and nodded "alright, thank you for answering my questions" I said standing up and getting sleepy a little "your welcome, I think it's time for your bedtime but aren't you hungry you haven't eaten yet?" Mira said a bit worried.

I looked at her for a while and spoke "no, it's fine I have a sleep schedule that mom and dad gave me and if I don't sleep then this bracelet that mom gave me will make me go to sleep instantly" she seemed worried that I had this bracelet for some reason "what happens if you take it off?" She said.

"I can't take it off even if I wanted to take It off, the barrier that's surrounding my hand would go on and block the bracelet the only person that can take it out is my mom and even if I used one of her magic on this item then it would just repel, the amount of combat class it would except is up to 4,000 and higher that's all," I said so she would know she nodded understanding the situation with the bracelet, she took me to a room where I could stay to sleep I thanked her and said goodnight.

Mira

I saw Exavier go to sleep in the room I told him to sleep at, I wasn't sure if this was the best idea for him to know the secret of the guild but I think Master would hide the secret and would not tell Exavier, but I feel like he won't know the reason they were sent here as well I wonder if our secret is connected with them or they're trying to do something to the children now I feel like another levy that's with her random books about romance and mystery.

The Next Day 

At The Guild

Levy POV 

I was at the library searching for stories about a giant, fairy, demon, and goddess race since we might get some ideas where they came from but I'm not sure what the other 2 are 1 seems to be human and so is the other 1 if I'm not mistaken but they could be something else but I'm not sure.

While searching for details about the kid's family members. I heard someone come into the library I turned around and notices Master Makarov walking toward me "you seem to be stressed from all this stuff that's been happening, I'm very sorry for making you stay up and search for details about the kids with so little information how about this why not interact with each one and see if you can get some intel also I would like to know the purpose of them being here since they popped out of nowhere in the guild" master Makarov said.

"I'll do my best to find out where their parents are from and why they came here to this guild for" I said trying to convince master Makarov that I can find as much info as possible on the children home place and why they are here in this guild out nowhere.

Harley POV

I woke up from the sun hitting on my face I sat up and looked around "so that wasn't a dream where stuck here until our parents come... I guess what my dad said is true "even though you think yesterday was a dream it's not and it will always be true no matter what made-up stories you think happened" I hope mom and dad comes I really miss them".

I hear someone open the door and respond back "and they will come back I promise Harley, but for now let's gets ready to go to the guild and see how your friends are doing and who knows you might see your brother as well at guild" Lisanna said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and remember that I'll see my brother soon, so I got ready to go to the guild with Lisanna and Bickslow. Once we made it to the guild I opened the door and noticed Exavior sitting and eating food I went toward him and looked at him "so do u have any ideas how we could find our parents?" Exavior look at me serious then looked looked away "finding our parents is difficult to do, but also the most difficult thing to do at the moment is sustaining Dilen right now since getting ingredients for the pill he always takes is hard to get in this place"

I look at Exavior and think about the situation that's happening at the moment until I heard the door open when I looked I saw bennet and Eli walking in, then, later on, I saw my brother walking in but in his human form.

"BROTHER IM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I hugged Dilen tightly "it was just yesterday that I saw you it wasn't that long that I haven't seen you" he told me but for me it really didn't matter as long I was with my brother that's all.

Exavior looked at all of us seriously "I have a question for all of you" we look at him and we're a bit worried about what he was gonna tell us "would you guys be willing to join this guild and try to find info about our parents by doing quests that are related to our parents?" 

Eli POV

When Exavior said that I wasn't fully sure about it I thought it could help in finding our parents but wouldn't it be alright if we just stayed where we are and not move "Exavior I'm not really sure this is a good idea, what if are parents start to have a hard time to finding us because we're searching for them and going around to random places, won't this make things hard for them?" 

He looked at me and then he understood the situation im talking about "yes it could be difficult but it doesn't matter right now we have to find our parents no matter what but if you want you don't have to join the guild you could stay here and be one of the lookouts that could make sure that are parents know that will return from one of the quest we took and know that we're all safe".

Harley seemed unsure if she wanted to join the guild with Exavior or not "im staying here with Eli besides I don't want her to be alone" dilen looked at her surprised with her answer and thought about his decision "Ill go with you Exavior I can't always make people stand up for me forever I need to fight on my own without help and that's what the giant clan will need in the future, someone that can fight proudly and represent who we are".

I didn't know that dilen felt that way before it sort of surprised me when he said that. I'm pretty sure his mother and father are proud of him right now. I looked at Bennett and he seemed unsure of what to do.

"Bennett whatever choice you make, we won't judge okay it's your choice if you want to search with Exavior, Dilen and the people that are in this guild as well or stay with Harley and I in the guild to see if our parents show up".

He started thinking about it for a while and looked at Exavior "I'll join the guild but if our parents don't come for more than a year and can't seem to find us then I'm telling you this now we have no choice but to adapt to this place and learn that we have to live on our own and also Eli, Harley you have to join the guild as well if our parents can't find us alright".

I wasn't sure how to respond to that but we had no choice are parents could be anywhere and the person that teleported us could be hunting us down like animals on the streets making us return back to fairy tail or locking us up in their secret lair making sure we won't run away.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Hello, everyone, thank you for reading my story even though it's a little bit bad but hey I tried my best well anyway I've been editing the other parts of the stories because I somehow messed up and I really do apologize if I keep editing it over and over again I really do but anyway I hope you like it and keep reading bye bye ＼＼\٩( 'ω' )و /／／**


	5. Team's

Mackarov POV

I was in my office doing the usual work dealing with so many complaints and destruction that the kids have done again "when will they ever stop making destruction everywhere they go" I said with tears in my eyes, I start to hear a knock on my door and told them to come in they opened the door, I notice Exavior, Dilen, and Bennett "what brings you boys here?" I asked them curious of what they wanted to say.

Exavior looked at me with a confident look in his eyes "we would like to join your guild for the time being and search for our parents with you, we dont want to just wait around here forever we want to search with you all besides we could be helpful and give you any information you might need" Exavior told me I was taken a back a bit by what he said I decided to keep my composer and ask him a question just to make sure if he really wanted to join the fairytail guild

"are you sure about that, what if something happens while your on a mission with the others and the dark guilds go after you" I told them so they know the problems that could happen they were a bit hesitant but became more confident.

"if that happens they wont be able to do anything in my perfect cube that my mom taught me" Exavior showed me a pink cube that seem to glow from his hand "this is the perfect cube it's sort of like a cage or a prison cell no one can break or get in it only the people that I put a cube on can stay inside until I get rid of the cube" Exavior said trusting that his perfect cube is unbreakable.

I sighed in defeat "alright you can join the guild just tell Mira where you want the mark and she will give you the guild mark on it alright" I told them so they could go to Mira and get there guild mark.

"kids these days have to much confidence I might as well have them in Natsu's group and Jellal's group while they find information "while you guys go to get the guild mark can you bring team Natsu and Jellal's group while your at it" they all nodded and left to go tell Natsu and Jellal's group.

I waited for a few minutes for the group to come to my office and once everyone came I stopped what I was doing "so master why have you called us here for?" Erza said curious as to why I brought them here.

Erza Pov

I waited for the master's response "I want you to take Dilen with you when you're going on missions team Natsu and Jellal I want you to take Bennett and Exavior with you on missions alright any questions now" Master said I was shocked but the most shocked person was Natsu and lucky.

"question how the heck am I supposed to feed 2 big mouthfuls on the mission and how are we supposed to calm down the citizens when Dilen turns big?" Lucy seemed unsure of how to handle Dilen in a mission "don't worry I will discuss with Dilen about that, I will tell you anything else if something comes up but other than that you're free to go team Natsu and Jellal's team" I felt unsure about bringing a kid along to our team since something bad might happen while we're on a mission.

"what was the master thinking of letting these kids join our mission won't they get captured if we go out and try and help the citizens at the same time?" I started to worry and couldn't think of anything until Jellal put his hand on my head "don't worry too much I know you will find a way to protect Dilen while the dark guild is after him and also save the citizens at the same time" I looked at Jellal then smiled at him "yes, I guess you're right beside I am Titania after all" I said proudly.

Lucy Pov

I go sit down on the table and think of how to feed Dilen since he was a giant but since he was small it would be easier for the moment while I was thinking Nahi came toward me "mom do you think that fairy tail will be able to find their parents and their home?" I smiled at Nashi and looked at her eyes "of course we can, we are fairy tail after all we are the strongest guild in Fiore that can beat anything in our way".

"That's right Nashi this guild has the best wizards in the world and we can find their home and parents if we set our mind to it so doubt us just yet," Natsu said grinning Nashi looked at me then at Natsu and she smiled "alright I'll try my best to help them as much as possible as well, I won't let fairy tail down I promise".

Nashi looked like she got the confidence to help the 5 kids that are lost and finding their way home to be with their parents but just for a split-second I felt a strong aura until soon dispersed I went to the library to find Levy and see if there was any info about the strong aura when I found her I went toward her.

"Levy, do you know what that aura was? It felt strong but for a split second it split" Levy started thinking but nothing seems to come up "sorry Lu-chan I don't know what that aura was and I have no clue why it dispersed" I looked down realizing that we have no clues to what the strong aura was.

"that's weird for a second it felt Nostalgic but now that it dispersed I feel upset why is that" I and Levy looked at the person talking a bit confused and see that it was Eli "Eli what do you mean it's Nostalgic, by any chance was that aura that we felt your parents?".

Eli looked at me and was about to say something about the strong aura we felt but was cut off by another person "that strong aura can only mean one thing our parents are in Fiore but they have no clue where we are at the moment" I looked at the person that spoke and noticed that it was Exavior.

"wait if your parents are here then we can go look for them right now" Exavior looked at me and Levy and moved his head side to side "it's not that easy as you think it is, answer this question why do you think that aura dispersed?" I started thinking of why the aura could have dispersed until I heard a loud boom in the Library which I assume was the book, Levy slammed on the table.

"since that aura dispersed then that means that they still have no clue where you are at yet not only that but it could give the enemies more time but if they do come here then they will make quick action" I started to get happy that they were close to finding the kids but got upset when Levy mentioned that the dark guild will attack quickly to get to the children if their parents were nearby.

Harley Pov

I was walking around the guild thinking about what Dilen said about wanting to join the guild to search for our parents until I felt a faint aura "huh, how did I not sense this aura before, maybe this is my chance to tell Dilen and the rest to not join the guild since our parents are nearby".

I see Exavior head to the library I was about to go in but stopped when I heard him say something about the aura that he felt, I got upset when Levy said that if our parent is here in town then the dark guild would come and get us quickly.

I looked down and ran out of the guild when I was outside I bumped into someone "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" I looked at the person and got and see a young woman with silver hair "it's fine, don't worry about it too much" the woman helped me up and I looked at her 'I feel bad that I bumped into her without looking where I was going but now that I think about it where am I? I just kept running without looking'.

"Miss by any chance do you know where fairy tail is?" I asked the woman with the silver hair "yes, I do if you like I can take you there?" I was happy that she knew where the fairy tail guild is "thanks, by the way, my name is Harley what's your name?" I waited for her response "my name is Yukino, nice to meet you"

? POV

I was walking around the forest injured trying to find the dark guild and it sort of took awhile but I found it when I went in I saw everybody drinking and we're talking about what to do next after bringing one of Zeref book to life or bringing Zeref itself to destroy the life that's around him gone.

I went upstairs and opened the door to the master's office "you're finally here, what took you damn long, ...Mest?"

* * *

UwU

Natsu: what is Mest doing in the dark guild!?

Gray: Shutup Natsu!

Author: Yeah Natsu shut up this is my story so deal with it

Natsu: Make me then

Erza: NAAATSUU! *hits Natsu in the head*

Natsu: *falls down and faints*

Author: wow thanks Erza you're the best

Erza: You're welcome since I helped you deal with that I want you to buy me 50 strawberry cakes also I want you to continue the story your slowly losing interest in this.

Author: I'm sorry Erza, please forgive me I'll promise to continue

Ban: hey author since your so slow why not put a time limit on when to update this story

Author: I would but I would just ignore it and update it whenever I feel like it

* * *

Well anyway bye bye see you in the next story (ToT)/~~~


End file.
